human_04_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/An Explanation of Human 0.4
Hi there, everyone who has ventured onto this wiki! This is a quick recap explaining what happened in Human 0.4, for those of you who did not read it, and what this wiki is about. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask! :D This wiki revolves around the last 0.4 left on Earth. We all were 0.4, once, but in June of 2014, that changed. An...upgrade hit Earth, a human and technology upgrade, and it affected almost every human there was. Fortunatley, there were a few humans whose minds were in a different state than everyone else's, which unfortunatley meant that they were not provoked by this upgrade. They were called the 0.4 by those that were upgraded, the 1.0. The 0.4 were in one of these four states: *In a Coma *Under Hypnosis *Under The Influence of Some Kind of Drug *Underwater When the remaining 0.4 came back to their senses, they found that mostly everyone around them was standing or sitting completley still. Not moving, not breathing, not blinking. And nothing that the 0.4 did could get their attention. But it wasn't time that had frozen, it was just the people. In addition to that, the 0.4 were unable to make phones, computers, cars, etc., work. On computers and phones, there would be weird sounds, and a strange language they can't understand. Thankfully, the people that had been upgraded started moving and walking and talking again. But it hadn't gone back to normal, because the 1.0 had changed. Completley. They treated the 0.4....like babies, or dirt. In the words of Rodney Peterson: "They are to us as we are to apes." Yikes, huh? It just keeps getting'' worse'' after that.Thankfully, the Doctor and his amazing companions Amy and Rory came and saved the day! Only about an hour after the upgrade hit Earth, the 1.0 approached the 0.4 in complete unison. The lead of the 1.0 had these weird marks on his hands, they were strings, made of human flesh, that moved. When he connected to those around him, they also obtained these marks. After that happened, if a 0.4 tried to turn on any technology, they'd be chased by this...thing called a vestigivore. You can't see it, but you can hear it roar, and you'll feel it like really strong wind. If a vestigivore catches, you, boom. Game over for you. You're wiped from existence entirely, and you can't be restored from a recycling bin. And that is why the 0.4 must avoid technology. Fourtunatley, the 0.4 found a way to become a 1.0: by entering a silos. While some of them chose to end the nightmare they were living, others decided it wasn't worth becoming a robot. The following day post-human upgrade, the 1.0 had completed their change. The 0.4 were now invisible to them, and all memories of the 0.4 had been permanently erased. This broke so many of the 0.4, they couldn't live in the place they'd called home anymore. Even I cried, it was really sad. So several of the 0.4 decided to travel the globe, in groups of 2-6. They'd find places that weren't being used by the 1.0, and move in there, attempting to make things like the way they were before the upgrade. The 0.4 use graffitti as their notice board. They make themselves clear to each other, and they trust each other, because as Kyle Straker said: "We're in this together and, although it is far from perfect, it's far from terrible too." So that's the story of this wiki. I wasn't lying about anything I put here. ---- So this wiki will be entirely about the 0.4, their survival together, and the places they travel. They're trying to find a way to be remembered again by the 1.0, which will kinda be what my big ideas are gonna be about. If you still have any questions, ask me in the comments below! :D Category:Blog posts